Esto es,Felicidad
by lyrwen
Summary: Despertar y tenerla a su lado completamente dormida, después de 8 años por luchar para estar juntos y 20 de conocerse... -Para mi esto es la felicidad, el estar aquí contigo
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes en esta historia son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.**

 **-diálogos**

 **"-"pensamientos que pudieron haber dicho**

 **""pensamientos**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Primer día de escuela. Estaba emocionada, a pesar de sólo contar con 3 años de vida, Kagome estaba entusiasmada de llegar a la escuela y hacer nuevos amiguitos. Traía puesto su uniforme nuevo, rojo el súeter y gris la falda; su mamá la había peinado de media colita y le puso un moño rojo enorme; Kagome odiaba esos moños, decía que eso la hacía parecer regalo, a lo que su mamá siempre le respondía que ella era su regalo, por lo que Kagome se enfurruñaba más.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para entrar al salón, se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez expectante de que era lo que iba aprender y que nuevos amigos iba a tener.

Entraron por la puerta exclusiva para kínder, y se dirigieron al salón que estaba cerca de los baños, había pocos niños en los pasillos y la mayoría eran mucho más grandes que ella, por lo que le agarró la mano con más fuerza a su mamá, ésta se detuvo y se agachó

-No tienes por que estar nerviosa, todo va a salir bien, Kagome- la niña asintió la cabeza y continuaron caminando hacía el salón.

Conforme se iba acercando, se empezaba a escuchar más y más fuerte el llanto de un niño, Kagome creyó que lloraba por que le dolía la panza, ella lloraba así cuando algo le dolía mucho, pero al momento de llegar al salón, vio al niño cuyos gritos se escuchaban, agarrado fuertemente de la pierna de su papá, suplicándole que no la dejara en la escuela. Kagome se sorprendió mucho y se pegó a la pierna de su mamá.

-Mami ¿qué le pasa al niño?- su madre se agachó para hablar con ella, evitando que el niño escuchara y alterarlo más.

-Está llorando por que piensa que lo van a dejar aquí en la escuela-

-¿Eso significa que yo también debo llorar?-preguntó sin dejar de ver al niño llorando cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Papáaaaaaa no me dejes! ¡No quiero iiiiiir!"-

-No, tu ya estuviste ante en otra escuela ¡recuerdas?- la niña asintió- Bien, entonces tú lo que debes hacer es ayudar al niño a que no tenga miedo, ¿si? Hazte su amiga para que esté más tranquilo, ¿te parece?-

-Sí, mami- Kagome sonrió pensando en como iba a ayudar al niño a ya no tener miedo, no sabía como…le iba a prestar sus colores, sí eso lo iba a animar.

-Ahora entra al salón y yo en la tarde pasó por ti ¿está bien?-

-Sí, mami- se despidió de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla y entró al salón.

-¡Ya, Inuyasha! Por favor, ¡suéltate de mi pierna!

* * *

 _Les traigo otra historia de esta magnifica pareja, salvo que esta vez es acerca de tooooda una vida juntos,como verán están adaptados a la actualidad; los capítulos van ligados entre sí, pero los iré contando como si fueran recuerdos, ya sea desde la perspectiva de Inu o de Kagome, pero la historia es una sola, lo irán descubriendo . Espero les guste mucho, por que definitivamente a mi me ha arrancado más de una lágrima y varias sonrisas, voy a estar actualizando constantemente, lo único que les pido es que en sus comentarios (si es que dejan uno, claro esta) digan si deben o pueden estar juntos, dependiendo de cuales sean sus opiniones, será el final. Sin más que agregar, disfruten mucho :)_

 _Atte: Lyrwen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.**

 **""pensamientos**

 **"-" Pensamientos que pudieron haber dicho**

 **-diálogos**

* * *

Cápitulo 2

-Muy bien niños, les voy a pasar unas hojas con dibujos y ustedes van a colorearlos

La maestra pasó las hojas a todas las mesas de círculos de diferentes colores, los niños en cuanto las tuvieron, se dispusieron a colorear. Los dibujos eran de varios niños jugando en un parque con juegos, eso le recordó a Kagome la feria a la que su mamá la llevaba junto con sus primas.

Se paró para sacarle punta a su color rosa, que para entonces ya estaba muy pequeño de tanto uso, ese color era su favorito.

Al regresar a su lugar pasó cerca de Inuyasha que estaba coloreando la piel de las personas con el color naranja, extrañada, le preguntó

-¿por qué coloreas la piel con naranja? Mejor usa el rosa- le extendió su color en señal de que se lo prestaba. Inuyasha la volteó a ver muy serio y regresó la mirada a su

dibujo

-El naranja se parece más a la piel- dijo muy seriamente. Kagome abrió los ojos y después de un momento, frunció el ceño

-No es cierto es el rosa- dijo decidida.

-No oooo ¡es el naranja!- dijo Inuyasha molesto y volteó a ver a Kagome de la misma forma que ella a él.

-¡Qué no! ¡es el rosa!- pegó una patada en el suelo de la molestia que sentía.

-Ya no te voy a hablar- le dijo Inuyasha y su vista regresó a su dibujo.

Kagome regresó a su lugar y desde ahí vio a Inuyasha, justo enfrente de ella. "A veces me cae muy mal".

* * *

 _Dije que iba actualizar pronto :), me alegro mucho que les haya gustado, créanme, se va a poner un poco triste la cosa...no les miento, muy triste. Espero de nuevo sus comentarios :)._

 _Atte: Lyrwen_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes en esta historia son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.**

 **-diálogos**

 **"-" pensamientos que pudieron haber dicho**

 **""pensamientos**

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Qué aburrido día" a penas había pasado media hora y Kagome ya estaba lista para irse.

-Y...¿por qué no vino Inuyasha?- le preguntó al hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru

-Por quinta vez, le dolía el estómago- le dijo fastidiado.

Ojala hubiera ido, definitivamente no era tan divertido la clase extracurricular de arte sino estaba Inuyasha con ella.

Empezó a pintar en su cuaderno de dibujo hasta que se cansó y se paró.Comenzó a jugar con las cosas que estaban en el salón, como si estuviera Inuyasha con ella; ya no estaban juntos en el mismo salón y ya habían pasado a primaria, pero seguían sienfo tan unidos como cuando estaban juntos, al menos en esa clase.

-Hubiera venido Inuyasha- dijo Kagome para si misma. Sesshoumaru la volteó a ver, una escuincla de 7 años con coletas como perro, sufriendo por la ausencia de su hermano...bueno, si ella lo fastidió...

-¿Te gusta Inuyasha?- Kagome abrió los ojos como plato y volteó a verlo, completamente roja

-¡No! ¡ es sólo mi amigo!- dijo enfurruñada

-¡Te gusta Inuyasha!- se burló Sesshoumaru

-¡Que no!- dijo Kagome y acto seguido de fue al otro lado del salón, a jugar sola.

* * *

 _Bien, este fue un mini capítulo, cuando actualice uno tan chico siempre actualizaré dos, para que no sea tan poquito. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y no va a ser tipo corta venas, pero por lo menos yo si creo que es muy triste lo que viene; en fin más en la tarde subo uno más._

 _Atte: Lyrwen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes en esta historia son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.**

 **-diálogos**

 **"-"pensamientos que pudieron haber dicho**

 **""pensamientos**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Estaba en su fila, hasta delante, si tan solo el tipo que tenía a su lado no hubiera hecho tanto alboroto con los de adelante, ella estaría en estos momentos a su lado. "Demonios, qué mala suerte". Siguió observando como se volteaba para platicar con el chavo de atrás. "Afortunadamente es gay"

¡Caramba! ¡esa sonrisa! desde que tenía siete años no veía esa sonrisa y ahora a sus once años la volvía a ver; no era posoble que se hubieran distanciado tanto a pesar de ir en la misma escuela, y ahora ahí estaban de nuevo...y como siempre se congelaba cada que ella se acercaba o se ponía tan nervioso que prefería ignorarla.

"Vaya tonto" y por si no fuera suficiente tenía a la mejor amiga de Kagome preguntándole a cada rato quien le gustaba "¿Acaso le gusto a Sango?" se golpeó mentalmente por eso, no, no era possible, Sango estaba tan metida con ese tipo de nombre extraño, "A lo mejor es a Kagome" otro golpe mental, ¡por supuesto que no! casi ni le hablaba y siempre veía que se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Miroku "Ni puedo odiarlo por que es mi major amigo", al menos por ahora se conformaba con mirarla de lejos.

Aunque el otro día si lo arruinó por completo, si tan sólo no se hubiera puesto tan nervioso, "Ni hizo una pregunta difícil de contestar" pero el que se haya acercado en cuanto entró a su salón de español…y como siempre prefirió ignorarla; aún seguía recordando su pregunta "-Está difícil el examen?"- tan fácil como haber contestado "-No, está muy fácil-" y así seguir platicando con ella. "Pero como siempre lo arruiné por completo"

Continuaba viéndola hasta que sintió una mirada, volteó a ver quién . Típico, ella siempre lo descubría, ya se esperaba el interrogatorio en la tarde.

* * *

 _Lo prometido es deuda, aquí hay otro capítulo, antes que nada una disculpa por que no son tan extensos, sólo que soy de esas personas que creen que deben ir al punto y siento que entre más conciso, mejor se entrega el mensaje. Espero les gusten estos dos cap, gracias por leer! los leo en una semana, disfruten su fin._

 _Atte: Lyrwen_


End file.
